fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
- SamStation= - Wii= - Wii U= }} |} |description = D |publisher = Sega, Nintendo |platforms = Wii, Wii U, SamStation |genre = Racing |released = 2015 summer |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = E |descr = All the covers are made by }}Mario & Sonic Grand Prix '(also know '''Mario and Sonic Mega Circuit '''in japan or マリオとソニックメガサーキット) is a racing crossover game developed by Sam Station Inc.™ and produced by Sega and Nintendo. In japan this game is considered the indirect sequel of Mario Kart Mega Circuit. Gameplay The gameplay is almost the same to that of Mario Kart Mega Circuit. The game has the same control of Mario Kart Wii and is possible drive in air and underwater like Mario Kart 7. It's possible drive in up-side-down track by anti-gravitional gimmick like in Mario Kart 8. Controls Race Controls * - Accellerate * - brake/reverse gear * - back view * - steer * + - drift * - Launch item backward or farward *Shake the remote - Trick Menu Controls * - Open menu * / - Select * / - back/close menu * / - select option Modes and Options Grand Prix 'Standard Grand Prix Those Grand Prix are essentially to been completed for beat the game. *'50cc: '''Slow motor, weak CPU. *'100cc: normal motor, normal CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 50cc. *'150cc: '''fast motor, hard CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 100cc. *'Mirror: fast motor, hard CPU. All the tracks are all seen in mirrow. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 150cc. 'Bonus Grand Prix' Those Grand Prix are essentially to been completed for beat the game. *'Mario Grand Tour': fast motor, hard CPU. Play all the Mario's tracks in a random order. For unlock it win the all the golden Mario trophies in 150cc. *'Sonic Grand Tour': fast motor, hard CPU. Play all the Sonic's tracks in a random order. For unlock it win the all the golden Sonic trophies of the in 150cc. Battle In the battles that support the team mode, is possible choose play with the teams with Sonic and Mario characters divided by each other (the Teams will be called "Mario Team" and "Sonic Team") or with mixed teams (the teams will be called "Blue Team" and "Red Team"). ''Run for Coins/Rings Team Mode The players are divided into 2 teams with 6 pilots in each time. The team that collects the most coins (or Rings) scattered on the course before the end of the 3 minutes available. Each player, by finding an item in an Item Box, can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins (or rings) that can be collected by anyone. All-Against-All In the All-Against-All mode, there are four players (in the Wi-Fi games up to 8 players), each player plays for himself and must try to collect the highest possible number of coins (or Rings) scattered in the path. Each player, by finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins (or Rings) that can be collected by anyone. The winner of the minigame is who collect the highest number of coins (or Rings) before the end of the 3 minutes avaible. 'Balloon Battle' All-Against-All mode In this mode there are 12 players that everyone plays for himself. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The player at the end of three minutes with the most points, wins the battle. Team Mode In this mode there are 12 players divided in two teams with six players. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The team at the end of three minutes the team with most points, wins the battle. 'Bob-omb Battle' In this battle there are 8 players playing for themselves. Each player must hit with the Bob-ombs other players, whenever a player hits a Bob-omb an opponent, gain a point, while the one who was hit loses one and vice versa. The first one is able to gain 5 points, wins the round. 'Run for the Shine Sprite' TBA 'Chao Battle' TBA 'Robo Battle' Team Mode The players are divided into 2 teams with 4 pilots in each one. Each team must defeat the giant evil robot created error by Dr. Eggman by hitting it with a item. The robot has a lifebar, anytime a item hit he, a piece of lifebar will drop. The battle ends when the robot drains all its energy. For decree the winner team, are awared different points at each player in base the power of the hit given to the robot. *10 points will be awared if a player hit the robot with a: **Star **Bullet Bill **Mega Mushroom **Chaos Emerald *3 points will be awared if a player hit a player of the opposing team *15 point will be awared at the player that defeat the robot. THE LIST IS UNCOMPLETE All-Against-All TBA 'Wisp Battle' '''TBA' Missions ''Mission 1 Mission 2 Tracks and Courses Tracks 'Before reading the list of tracks that follows, please read the legend down here or you will not understand nothing!' #= BEGINNER TIME TRIAL GHOST #= ALL-AROUND TIME TRIAL GHOST #= EXPERT TIME TRIAL GHOST Battle Courses 'Mario Courses' *Mushroom Plains *Pokey Desert *Green Forest *Delfino Seaside *Chomp Valley 'Sonic Courses' *Seaside Hills *Chao Garden *Casino Party *Rocky Mountains *Dark Machine Racers Default Mario characters Sonic characters Unlockables Mario Characters Sonic Characters 'Miis' The Miis are unlockables drivers that have different weight in base the size of the Mii. Downlable How to Unlock Characters Standards Karts Karts usable by everyone. Objects Items Basic items 'Wisps' Ground items Water items Sky Items Objects on the road Items that can be can used on the ground, up in the sky and underwater Obstacles on the road Items that can be can used on the ground, up in the sky and underwater Beta elements ''See the main article Mario & Sonic Grand Prix/Beta elements. Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Staff * (Creator) * Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii